


Insomnia

by kittykat2892



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Seme!Italy, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 11:05:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittykat2892/pseuds/kittykat2892
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Italy can't sleep, and what better way to tire himself out than some good old-fashioned sex? The sleeping Germany certainly doesn't expect the turned tables...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insomnia

Moonlight filters through the open window, a slight breeze ruffles brunette locks and chills the sleeping blonde in the only bed. Brown eyes turn to the German, smiling at the soft sound he hears under the covers. Italy swings his bare leg and glances outside. His windowsill seat affords him a beautiful view of the softly lit city on this sleepless night.

Despite crawling into Germany's bed some hours ago, sleep eluded Italy. Instead of forcing himself to sleep, Italy slipped from the bed in favor of the window. Italy shifts his head, his eyes fall on his sleeping German lover, and the smile returns to his tired eyes. He wishes for the sweet dreams and warm feeling waiting in Germany's arms. He yawns, his ears popping in response, and shakes his head of the fuzzy feeling invading his senses.

Italy's eyes fall on Germany's form once more, and a not-so-innocent smile plays along his lips as a certain thought crosses his mind. He slips from the windowsill, the carpet silencing his bare feet. He traces a path to the bed, runs a hand across the cotton sheets while his eyes rake over the half-covered German body. Italy's shadow caresses Germany's chest and face while the moonlight skirts around the Italian to shine upon blonde tresses.

The bed creaks under the Italian's added weight, but once he settles it gives no more complaints. Germany shifts in his sleep at the movement, but his eyes stay closed and his breath continues its relaxed pattern. Italy lays his head on the free pillow. He's mesmerized by the way Germany's chest rises and falls, entranced by the almost happy look gracing his usually grim lover's face, and thrilled in the knowledge that the German is completely defenseless in his sleep.

Italy tentatively reaches out and runs a hesitant finger along Germany's pectorals. Germany's quiet snores tell the smaller nation experimentation is safe for the moment. He grins, scoots closer to the German's warmth, and resumes his plan. His palm strokes Germany's side, slips across his toned stomach, and circles the blonde's navel. A change in Germany's breathing pastes a smirk to Italy's lips, and he resumes his ministrations.

Lithe fingers sneak beneath Germany's black tank top and slide upwards. Italy traces Germany's abs, revels in the taut muscle and noticeable crevices resulting from a well-rounded training regimen, then slips them higher to ghost over the German's nipples. Germany's breathing hitches, yet the blue orbs remain shut under Italy's attention. The Italian huffs, slightly annoyed by his partner's lack of consciousness, and redoubles his efforts.

While Italy knows there're more solid ways of waking someone, he prefers a soft awakening in this situation. He twists his wrist and arm to shrug the German's shirt upwards until the majority of the blonde's chest is exposed to the warm night air. Italy's eyes glint over Germany's raising nipples, he licks his lips and leans forward. He wraps his lips around the nearest bud, lightly flicking it with the tip of his tongue while he pinches the other between his thumb and index finger.

The rise and fall of Germany's chest changes. A soft moan rumbles underneath Italy's questing fingers and tongue. The brunette smirks triumphantly and adjusts his body so his legs pin Germany's together. His free hand runs the length of Germany's arm from palm to shoulder, sending shivers through the broad chest beneath him. Germany mutters Italy's name, confusion laces his words. Italy hums in response, but simply switches between Germany's pert nipples.

Lost between waking and dreams, Germany's confusion offers Italy an unusual chance to dominate his stronger partner. Italy purrs at the thought, which rewards him with another sweet sound from his German lover. His hand travels the expanse of Germany's torso, skims across his free nipple, dips into his side, caresses his navel, and comes to rest atop the slight bulge in the blonde's boxers.

Italy puts slight pressure on Germany's clothed member, slinks up the blonde's chest and gently captures his lips. Even half-asleep, Germany can't refuse Italy and responds to the best of his ability. Muscular arms wrap around Italy's smaller frame and rest loosely along the brunette's slender hips. Italy's tongue slips between his lips and asks Germany for a deeper kiss, which the blonde happily obliges. To his surprise, however, Italy battles for dominance of the kiss where he usually gives in immediately.

The Italian's tongue snakes into Germany's mouth and entices the other man to join him in a passionate tango for dominance. Italy senses Germany's surprise at the sudden change in his demeanor, and Italy basks in the feeling. Germany is rarely taken off-guard, and to know the possibility exists sends thrills through Italy to his own awakening member. Italy's tongue dances with Germany's, gives the blonde a false sense of triumph before Italy snatches it from him with a simple flick or stroke from the elusive muscle.

Italy's forgotten hand begins massaging Germany through his boxers. His thumb finds Germany's tip while the rest of his fingers slide the full length of his member. He coaxes Germany to full attention while his tongue and lips never cease their innocent cajoling. The brunette discerns Germany's returning consciousness from the way Germany's hands grip his hips and how the blonde thrusts against his teasing hand. Italy frowns, wondering how he can keep control of the situation.

Germany breaks the kiss and turns his head, panting to regain his stolen breath. Italy trails his hand along Germany's jawline and peppers his neck with light kisses. Italy's eyes search the surrounding area for anything he can possibly use to at least get his point across that he's the dominant partner tonight when his eyes alight on his creased tie hanging off the nightstand. Perfect.

The bed creaks under Italy's weight as he stretches for the piece of clothing, unwilling to surrender his position over the German for fear he won't be able to reclaim it. Germany's hands teasingly grip Italy's ass, causing the smaller nation to mewl in response. Italy's confidence wavers momentarily until the increasing throb between his legs reminds him of his mission. He grunts and stretches farther, snatches the tie and resettles himself on Germany's lap.

Shivers run the expanse of Germany's body, his eyes catching sight of the almost predatory smirk on his little Italian's face. He grunts when Italy's hands wrap around his wrists and force them above his head with astounding strength. His confusion quickly turns to annoyance.

“Italy, vhat are you doing? Untie me.”

Germany's only response from the Italian is a low hum while Italy tests the knot in his tie, followed by an approving sound when it satisfies him. Italy shimmies to where his eyes meet Germany's. Once again, the German is taken aback by the change in his Italy. Half his face lay in shadows while the moon illuminates the other half, giving Germany a perfect glimpse of the unadulterated lust swirling in Italy's brown depths.

Italy leans down, softly presses his lips against Germany's earlobe, and takes the skin between his teeth, giving Germany a light nip. Germany hisses in response, his hips rising from the mattress a few inches until Italy uses his hips and pins him to the bed.

“Not yet,” Italy breathes, the air ghosting along Germany's neck and raising goosebumps.

In any other situation, the look Germany gives Italy would have him shuddering and begging for mercy, but not now – not when Germany is beneath him with a raging boner and that perfectly light dusting of pink graces his cheeks.

“Behave-a for me, will you, Germany?” Italy questions, slipping his teasing tongue under Germany's ear to the sensitive area beneath. “I promise if-a you do, it'll be the best-a thing you've ever experienced.”

Germany turns his face to the side, giving the Italian more access to his neck. Italy notices heat against his cheek from Germany's growing blush. He mentally grins and licks to the crook of Germany's neck. The blonde quietly groans when Italy nips at the pale skin, quickly following the action with a gentle kiss. Italy sucks at the spot, interchanging between soft and harsh pressure, until he's pleased with the dark spot contrasting prettily against Germany's skin. The sound of Germany's panting sends heat pooling in Italy's groin and only acts to spur him further.

Italy lightly grinds his hips against Germany's, barely putting pressure on Germany's clothed member while the friction on Italy's exposed length elicits a hiss of pleasure from the brunette. Germany bucks his hips, trying to create more pleasure between their two bodies, but Italy clicks his tongue and raises his pelvis, casting Germany a disapproving glance.

Keeping his waist raised, the brunette returns his mouth to Germany's neck, licking at the hickey before sliding his tongue to the blonde's collarbone. Italy traces the area for a few seconds and continues to Germany's pert nipples, lavishing them with licks, sucks and bites. His hands explore every part of the German body beneath him that they can reach, his light touch maddening if the small sounds judging from the quiet sounds Germany makes.

Unhappy with Germany's volume, Italy bites one of his nipples while he pinches at the other. Germany raises his chest, a low moan rumbling underneath the smirking Italian. He knows about the more questionable, possibly masochistic side, of his German lover, but he's never had the opportunity to explore this side of him. Unsure when or if he'll ever see Germany writhing beneath him again, Italy plans to milk the situation for all it's worth.

The brunette captures Germany's lips in a searing kiss, the blonde immediately responding and fighting for dominance. Italy hums in response to the fight in Germany, yet he expertly runs circles around the other male. Italy unexpectedly brings his hips to meet Germany's. The German moans into the kiss, bringing his still-tied hands to rest atop the back of Italy's neck. His hands clench and unclench, his wrists struggle with the piece of cloth, and Italy enjoys it all.

Germany groans when Italy removes the blonde's hands and places them back above his head. The brunette gives him a wicked look from the corner of his eye that has Germany tensing in preparation for whatever's about to come next. Italy's hand sneaks beneath the hem of Germany's boxers and runs his slim fingers along Germany's thick length. A hiss from Germany's lips has Italy chuckling. He rewards Germany by completely wrapping his fingers around the blonde's member and slowly pumping his hand.

Italy presses a kiss to Germany's earlobe before whispering, “You know-a, Germany, for every noise you give-a me, the better it'll be-a for you.”

Blue eyes momentarily glare at the brunette but the look quickly dissipates from the magic of Italy's hand. Germany throws his head back into the pillow and grits his teeth, panting under Italy's ministrations. The smaller male grins, rubs his thumb over Germany's slick tip and slides his hand down to caress the blonde's sac. Germany's body jerks at the multiple feelings within seconds. He groans, clenching the sheets with white fingers. 

Italy makes a noise of appreciation and yanks Germany's shorts down around his knees to expose the German's throbbing, weeping length to the crisp night air. His hips rut against Italy's hand, a noise of frustration reaching the Italian's ears. Italy chuckles and presses a tender kiss to Germany's temple while his hands work Germany's pleasure spots.

When Italy moves past Germany's lips, he tries to capture the Italian's in a kiss. Italy tilts his head just out of reach and clicks his tongue once more. Germany shuts his eyes and groans, but doesn't try again. It seems Germany enjoys being dominated by his usually docile partner.

Italy's slick tongue travels Germany's jaw, his neck, his chest, his navel, all the way down to his pelvis. Playful brown eyes meets Germany's clouded gaze. He gives the German a cheeky wink before his lips wrap around the tip of his member. Pleasure rumbles through Germany straight to Italy's own throbbing length, yet he pushes away his own feelings in favor of his lover's experience. He bobs his head and lightly scrapes his teeth along Germany's tip. The resulting groan and thrust pleases Italy enough he rewards Germany by deep throating his member in one swift movement.

The unexpected wet warmth surrounding Germany's length pushes him past his stoic attitude and he outright moans for the Italian. Italy's throat tries to constrict, yet he closes his eyes and waits for his muscles to relax before re-opening them in order to watch Germany's reactions. Italy bobs his head, his mouth almost leaving the throbbing member. Italy runs his tongue around the head and across the slit before swallowing Germany a second time. He's rewarded with a low growl from the blonde and a slight bucking motion.

The brunette's hands stay busy, one returning to Germany's sac while the other alternately tweaks the blonde's nipples. The whole time, Italy's head doesn't stop moving. He sucks and licks every inch of Germany's member, his teeth ever so subtly enter the fray a few times when Germany makes an exceptionally wonderful noise for him, and all the while, Italy's eyes train on Germany's blushing face.

Germany's eyes close in pleasure, his hands scrabble at the sheets and his willpower swiftly depletes due to Italy's wonderful mouth. He groans the Italian's name at a particularly harsh suck, his head moving from side to side. More and more sweat pools on the pillow underneath Germany's head the closer Italy gets him to his climax.

Italy hears Germany's breathing hitch and feels his member stiffen even more. With a smirk and a small pop, he completely pulls away from the German. He revels in the knowledge that these noises are only for him and triumphs from the fact he's driving the larger man close to insanity.

Wind stirs through the room from the open window. The chilly air runs across Germany's heated flesh and another low moan escapes his throat. Italy tilts his head, his curl bobbing almost cutely, and smiles the innocent smile he gives the public when Germany opens his eyes. That smile paired with the contradictory look in his brown eyes amazes the blonde, if Italy correctly interprets the look on his face.

A sudden burst of nervousness grips Italy's heart, and the confident look fades from his eyes. He knows how to pleasure Germany because of their previous trysts, but much further past that, and Italy feels as if he's floundering in the dark. In the entirety of their relationship, he's never topped the German. The change in character doesn't pass without Germany's notice. His eyes narrow, he brings his trapped hands to rest on his chest, and uses his body strength to sit up so he's face to face with Italy.

“If you stop now, Feliciano, I vill be most unhappy.”

Italy blinks and opens his mouth to reply until Germany's lips crash against his. Germany communicates his need, his want, for Italy through the contact. Italy pulls away with a gasp. Germany's shoulders heave, his pants washing over Italy's flushed cheeks. Saliva connects them for a few seconds before Italy instigates another kiss. He wraps his arms around Germany's neck and thrusts his hips against the blonde's. Their members rub against each other. Italy moans into Germany's mouth despite himself, the shock of pleasure making his tip weep in excitement.

The two break the kiss, and Italy rests his forehead against Germany's in a semblance of regaining his breath when really he's allowing his confidence to return. Germany has given him permission to continue – Germany wants him to continue, wants to be dominated by the happy-go-lucky nation. A smile flits across Italy's lips, sending shivers down the watching German's back.

“Then I-a guess I shouldn't-a stop,” Italy purrs before pouncing on the larger nation.

Germany exhales when his back hits the mattress, and Italy gives him no chance to reclaim his breath. The brunette claims Germany's lips even as he thrusts his own throbbing member again Germany's. The blonde groans and sighs into the kiss, rutting against Italy's hips. Their moans echo around the room and into the night, crescendoing the longer Italy thrusts.

Italy grits his teeth and throws his head back, pleasure washing over him to the point where he almost doesn't catch Germany's growing climax. Only Germany's arms wrapping around his neck and his nails scraping against Italy's skin recalls the Italian to his situation and how he wishes to do even more to the German.

With a low whine, Italy raises his hips from Germany's. Germany growls and tries to pull Italy's chest to his own, but the brunette shakes his head and slips out from beneath the blonde's arms, sending him a questioning look before continuing. Germany nods to the usual place in his nightstand. Italy crawls across the bed, takes the lube from the top drawer, and rocks back on his knees while sending Germany an indecipherable look.

The blonde solidly meets the hesitant brown eyes watching him and curtly nods. The hesitant look leaves Italy's eyes to be replaced with confidence and lust. The brunette pops the cap off the tube and squeezes a dollop in his palm. He tosses the tube onto the nightstand and rubs his palms together. Italy slinks over Germany's body and positions himself where he's sitting on the German's thighs.

Italy keeps his eyes on Germany when he inserts his index finger in Germany's entrance. The blonde's jaw tightens at the foreign feeling, but beyond that, he doesn't react. Italy pumps his finger, completely making sure the larger man is ready for two – then three – fingers. The Italian curls his fingers once he's knuckle-deep and Germany releases a noise akin to a strangled yell. Italy jumps at the noise, unused to Germany being the one to make them, but at the look of pure bliss on his lover's face, he curls his fingers again and is rewarded with the same sound.

“Italy, enough preparation,” Germany hisses through gritted teeth.

Heat shoots to Italy's groin at the gravelly voice of his German. He coats his length, moaning at the slick feeling, and lines himself up with Germany's eager entrance. Italy groans and hangs his head as he begins to enter Germany, the tight warmth causing his vision to go white. Germany moans and raises his waist in an attempt to make Italy move faster. The Italian complies and slams the rest of his length into the blonde in one go. The resulting yell causes the smaller male to shudder in amazement; he's never heard Germany make that noise.

Germany jerks his hips, signaling to the brunette he wants him to move without pause. Italy pauses for just one moment, worried for his blonde lover, but when Germany repeats the movement, Italy's inhibitions are thrown out the open window and he begins to fuck the German in earnest. His hands clamp onto Germany's hips for a solid grip. He throws his head back and grunts with every thrust. The blonde's arms once again wrap around Italy's neck, and his nails dig into the brunette's back. The little pinpricks of pain are lost to Italy in his haze of pleasure. He reaches behind himself and undoes the knot in his tie around Germany's wrist, finally releasing the German of his paltry restraint.

The blonde wastes no time in dragging Italy into a sloppy kiss. Their tongues tangle and drool drips from the corner of Germany's mouth. Every thrust from Italy drives Germany into the mattress, the strength and intensity behind Italy surprising even the Italian. He knows his way around the bedroom, but this is the first time he's been the dominant partner in a male-only relationship, and it's one of the best things he's ever experienced. Italy pulls away from Germany's lips with a moan, thrusting exceptionally hard into Germany and hitting the bundle of nerves that drives Italy insane.

The yell Germany gives him is full to bursting with pleasure and need. The blonde's hands find Italy's shoulders and grip them, his vice-like grip causing bones to creak, yet neither male cares enough to correct the German. Italy aims for Germany's prostrate with every thrust and soon has the German writhing. Germany's muscles contract around Italy's throbbing member, bringing him closer and closer to his own climax.

Italy catches some semblance of rationality and wraps his hand around Germany's weeping cock. Germany bucks at the pressure, his and Italy's moans joining in harmony. Italy meets Germany's mischievous blue eyes and before the Italian realizes what he has in mind, Germany pulls him to where his chin rests on the blonde's shoulder and Germany's tongue gently runs along his curl.

The high-pitched yell of pleasure comes from Italy this time, followed by Germany's lower rumble as Italy's hand tightens around his member. Germany teases the Italian's curl. Italy pumps Germany's length faster, thrusts into the German body harder and deeper. All control is lost, all logic has been abandoned – only mind-numbing pleasure remains.

Germany tenses and his back arches off the bed as he spurts his seed on Italy's hand and their stomachs. His teeth rub against Italy's curl, and the combination of stimulation on his curl and Germany's contracting muscles sends Italy over the edge. He screams Germany's name as he coats Germany's muscles with his own seed, erratically thrusting until he can move no longer. He collapses atop Germany, his ragged breath sending chills through Germany's sweaty body.

Silence ensues while the two regain their breath and bearings. Once Italy believes he's regained enough strength, he pulls out of Germany with a light squelching sound. Germany jerks at the feeling and Italy winces when the cold air meets his softening length. Italy blindly reaches over the side of the bed and grabs the first piece of cloth his hand meets. He gives his pants a weary glance before using them to clean himself and Germany. Once the two are clean, Italy haphazardly tosses them somewhere in the room and rests his head on Germany's chest. He sighs in happiness, leans up and nuzzles his cheek against Germany's. Germany wraps his arms around Italy's waist and presses his lips to the brunette's forehead.

“Vhat vas that about, Feli?”

Italy responds to his human nickname with a purr before he replies, “I couldn't-a sleep.”

Germany chuckles and tightens his arms around the smaller nation. “So you decide to turn zhe tables on me?”

The Italian raises his eyes, sudden worry overtaking him. Germany blushes a bright red but keeps his gaze level.

“Don't vorry, Feli. I...I enjoyed it,” Germany mutters.

Italy pauses, then smiles brightly and tightly hugs the German.

“Ve~! Ti amo, Ludwig!”

“Ja, ja. Ich liebe dich auch, Feli. Now go to sleep. You have training in zhe morning.”


End file.
